No Day Is Normal
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: What happens when you put a crazy girl, a nervous boy, a night afraid boy, and a lost cause sensei together. Total and complete nonsense in the making.
1. The New Squad

OK!! Time for the start of this new Naruto story. So, let's get started already!!!

Naruto isn't mine. Nor is Shigure. Everything else is mine, ok? OK!!!

---------------------

Shigure hurridly ran to the Ninja Acadamy. This was the day he finally became a ninja. The day he proved his worth to the Hyuga clan (his family). The day he showed he was not afraid.

As he ran, he passed by a girl. She was slowly strolling down the street, not really watching where she was going.  
Shigure glanced at her. She didn't seem to notice him. As he ran further down the street, he saw that the girl was out of view. 'Strange,' he thought.

----------------------

At the acadamy, Iruka began going over the squads. He explained that everyone group consisted of three genin and one jonin. Shigure sighed. Just as Iruka was about to begin, the door opened. Everyone looked over to see a girl.  
The girl wore a black sleeveless top, blue shorts, red shoes, and black arm warmers. Her hair was a dark shade of red, as were her eyes. She was short, and had semi-pale skin. She smiled.

Iruka sighed walked over to the girl, and began speaking with her. However, no one seemed interested in this girl anymore. Everyone, excluding Shigure. He saw that this girl was the same girl he had walked by.

"Now, go take your seat," Iruka concluded after a long, boring speech. The girl strolled lazily to the back. She set her chin on the table, and stared into space.

"Back to business," Iruka called to the class. He began going through a list of squads. Everyone laughed when Naruto and Sakura had random outbursts of happiness and grief.

"...and finally, in Squad 22, is Shigure Hyuga, Nobuo Temko, and Momo Sayuki." Shigure grew confused. Who was Momo?  
He knew who Nobuo was: Nobuo wasn't that good at being a ninja. Shigure shook his head. He felt that this was going to be a looooong ninja squad.

-----------------------

The next day, Shigure and Nobuo sat next to each other, waiting for Momo and their sensei to arrive. "I-I heard that Momo was one of the top students," Nobuo muttered. Shigure looked at him. He was about to ask Nobuo a question when the girl from yesterday entered with an older looking boy.

"Uh...Squad 22," the boy called. Shigure got up and walked over to him, Nobuo following close behind. The boy smiled.  
"Follow me then," he demanded. They walked to an abandoned place in the woods: the boy in the lead, the random girl behind him, Shigure next, and finally Nobuo in the back. Finally, they were in a little clearing. The boy turned to them. "Well, it's good to meet you all. I'm Kaii Yokokawa. I'm your sensei." He looked at the group.

"It's cool to see you again Panda-kun," the girl suddenly said, smiling. Kaii sighed. "Momo, I'm your sensei now.  
So, It's Yokokawa-sensei or Kaii-sensei. Besides, aren't you a little old to be calling me that?" The girl only shook her head. "Wait, so you're Momo," Shigure asked. The girl, Momo, turned her head and nodded.

"Ok, let's get to know each other. Please say your name, and any info you want to add," Kaii stated. "Momo, you go first."

Momo thought for a second. "Well, let's see...I'm Momo Sayuki. I like wolves, the color purple, apples, going on adventures, hanging out with my friends, training, and sleeping. I hate spiders, the color yellow, nosy people,  
staying still, doing things halfway through, and bugs."

"Ok...next is..Shigure."

"Uh...I'm Shigure Hyuga. I know the Gentle Fist and Byakugan. I'm part of the main branch of the Hyuga. I hate the dark..." Shigure trailed off.

"Um...ok then. finally, we have...Nobuo."

Nobuo looked at everyone. "Well...I'm Nobuo T-temko. I'm not that g-good at f-fighting. I h-have a stuttering p-problem. I'm a v-very nervous p-person." Nobuo stopped. He didn't want to continue.

"Well, I'm very happy to meet you all," Kaii concluded.

"Panda-kun-sensei, what are we going to do now," Momo asked. Kaii sighed. "Well, I guess we'll start with some training."

Kaii then passed out a small logs. "Now, I want to see your balance. Stand on these."

At once, they all stepped on the logs. All three were doing good for a while. However, Nobuo fell off because he had to sneeze. Momo got the jitters and fell backwards, giggling. Kaii smiled. "Very good Shigure." Shigure nodded.

"Ok, next, I want to see your combat skills. Momo, you and Shigure will fight." Momo and Shigure glanced at each other. They quickly positioned themselves.

"And.......GO!!!!"

Shigure flew towards Momo. He had incredible speed. He threw a roundhouse kick at Momo. Momo fought in her own way.  
To evade, she pulled off a split. Shigure didn't realize this until he saw a new attack coming his way. Momo put her hands firmly onto the ground, pulled her feet behind her, and spun herself. Shigure jumped before her legs could knock him down. Momo quickly jumped after him. She then delivered an axe kick, sending Shigure to the ground.  
Momo flipped in the air, and landed on her feet.

Shigure pulled himself up, then ran around Momo. This confused Momo. Shigurebegan punching Momo every opening he saw.  
Then, for a finale, he pulled off an uppercut, sending Momo flying. She landed hard on the ground. Momo pulled herself up. She ran towards Shigure. About ten feet away, she began spinning. Once she was close enough, she stopped spinning and punched him in the stomache. Shigure skidded a few feet.

"ENOUGH!!!" Kaii called, concluding the match. Momo straightened herself up. Shigure did the same. They had a stare-  
down. Finally, Momo smiled. "Hey, you're pretty good Shigure." Shigure nodded. "Same to you," he called. Momo rolled her eyes.

---------------------

"Hey Panda-kun-sensei, I told you I was getting stronger, didn't I," Momo asked as the group walked back through the woods. Kaii rolled his eyes. "Momo, call me Kaii-sensei, ok?. And sure, you've improved a little bit." Momo pouted.  
"Fine then...Kaii-sensei," Momo sneered.

Nobuo and Shigure were speaking to each other in the back. "Shigure, y-you're pretty g-good at fighting," Nobuo stuttered. Shigure nodded. "B-but, why didn't you u-use the B-byakugan," Nobuo asked. "I could've killed her if I did," Shigure blankly said. He had a lot on his mind. "M-momo seems to think you're pretty s-strong"  
Shigure didn't respond. "T-thats a lot c-coming from h-her. Her f-family thinks everyone else is w-weak."

Shigure was about to reply when Momo began speaking to them. "Hey, people behind us people, Kaii-sensei wants us to fight another group's genin. I wanna fight them. How 'bout you two," Momo asked.

Shigure nodded. "I'm in, how about you Nobuo?" "Uh...s-sure," Nobuo mumbled. "YAYS, we gets to beat up more genin," Momo cheered. Everyone else sighed as Momo had a mini celebration.

------------------------

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow," Kaii said, waving, then suddenly poofing away. Nobuo looked around. "W-well, I need t-to get home." He waved to Shigure and Momo, then left.

Momo looked at Shigure. "Well, I'm outta here. You're alright Shigure." Momo turned her head, making her smile a crooked one. "See ya tomorrow dude," Momo called as she ran.

Now, Shigure was alone. He sighed. 'Well, my new teammates are...strange. I got a teacher who's lost, a boy who can't go a sentance without messing up his words, and a girl that must have ADD...this is going to be very interesting.'

Shigure shook his head, and walked home alone, into the night that frightened him, awaiting the new future that awaited him. Nothing was going to stop him or his squad...not now, not ever...

--------------------------

Well, what do you all think. I hope it was ok. Also, I want to know what group you want Squad 22 to fight. SEE YA!!! 


	2. Battle With New Rivals

Hey hey party people. Welcome to chapter 2...Wow, that didn't seem as exciting as it did in my head. Oh well...

Naruto and Shigure aren't mine. The rest is. I HATE DOING THIS LITTLE COPYRIGHT THING!!!

---------------..................----------------

The next day, everyone was to meet at the small, hidden opening they met in. Momo was there first. Nobuo arrived next, looking around nervously like he had gotten lost. Shigure was last. He looked like he hadn't slept very well.

When Kaii arrived, Shigure was practicing, Nobuo was sitting by himself, and Momo was arguing with a squirrel.  
'Wow...this squad is...different,' Kaii thought, shaking his head. "Hey, everyone, I'm here," Kaii called to his students. They all gathered quickly.

"Now," Kaii began, making sure that all of the students were listening. "We are going over to the Training Field to meet up with the other squad. I want you all to-" Kaii was cut off by Momo. "Sensei, quit talking to us like we're little kids. I think we all know that we have to go there and win." Kaii sighed. "Momo, listen. We are going there for a simple Squad vs. Squad competition. I don't want you three to get carried away, ok?"

"No problem," Shigure spoke. Momoe and Nobuo only nodded. "Good, now let's go," Kaii instructed.

The group follow Kaii out of the clearing, out of the woods, and on a path that led to the training field. There they saw Naruto with his goofy smile, Sasuke looking off into the distance, and Sakura looking at Sasuke. "Hehe,  
I think its so funny how every girl thinks Sasuke is the best thing ever. I mean, he's only an egotistical brat"  
Momo giggled. "Momo, watch your mouth. Sasuke did tie with you for the top student mark," Kaii whispered.

They were now about two yards away. "So, is this Squad 7," Kaii asked, looking around for the sensei. "YEAH!  
You're the team we get to defeat," Naruto called out confidently. No one responded. "So, where's your sensei"  
Kaii asked curiosly. "He's late...again," Sakura responded.

"Oh...well, as you might've guessed, we're Squad 22. I'm Kaii Yokokawa, the sensei. These are Nobuo Temko,  
Shigure Hyuga, and Momo Sayuki," Kaii said, gesturing to the genin behind him. Momo quickly turned toward her group members. "Ok, so Shigure, you will fight Uchiha." "Why's that," Shigure asked. "What, you don't think it'd be an awesome match-up if a Hyuga battled an Uchiha," Momo skeptically asked. Shigure thought about that for a moment, then smiled.

Momo smirked. "That's what I thought." She turned to Nobuo. "Nobuo, how about you fight Naruto, since you got the lowest score of the three of us." "B-but what does it m-matter. H-he'll beat m-me h-hands down," Nobuo nervously stated. "Nobuo, I believe you can beat him. You have what it takes You just need to believe in yourself. And even if you lose, it just proves that you can and will get stronger," Momo responded, smiling a sympathetic smile. Nobuo looked at her, then at Shigure. Shigure smiled the same. Nobuo nodded. "ok...I-i'll try," he whispered.

"Good, that leaves me with Sakura. I really just wanna punch some sense into that annoying bitch," Momo cheerfully whispered. Nobuo looked at her like she was crazy. Shigure shook his head.

Kakashi, Squad 7's sensei, arrived an hour late. Everybody complained. Kakashi didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Kaii, has your team chosen who wants to fight who," Kakashi asked, looking over Kaii's squad carefully. Kaii looked at the, a questioning look on his face. All three students nodded. "Good," Kaii sighed. "So, who's going first?"

"ME ME ME ME ME," Momo yelled, jumping up and down. "Ok, ok," Kaii calmly said. "Who do you want your opponant to be?" Momo pointed at Sakura. "The one with the crazy looking hair, the ugly dress, and the big forehead." Sakura glared at her. "Ok...Sakura, you will fight Momo," Kakashi boredly stated. "Fine...and I will PULVERIZE HER," Sakura screamed. Momo laughed.

The girls took their positions. Everybody else moved to the side.

"And..........BEGIN," Kakashi called.

Momo began running towards Sakura. Sakura threw three kunai at her. Momo ducked under them all, never breaking her run. Sakura began running. Momo lifted her right leg, spun and her left heel, and kicked Sakura in the face. Sakura slid a few feet. She quickly recovered, ran towards Momo, and punched her. Momo was stunned for a second. Sakura took this chance to kick Momo in the stomache. Momo flew a few feet, then landed on her back.  
She quickly looked at Sakura, then jumped and vanished. Sakura looked around. Suddenly, she felt someone's foot digging into her back. Sakura flew a few feet. Momo was suddenly in her flight path. She grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, then threw her into the air. Sakura flew pretty high, until Momo was above her.  
Momo quickly did a few hand signs, then wind began blowing around her. Momo then spun in midair. Sakura was caught in it. "Ninja Art, Devastating Tornado!" Sakura suddenly screamed, then flew out and hit a tree.  
The tornado ended. Momo landed perfectly on the ground. Sakura tried to get up, but fell down.

"Sakura can no longer battle. The winner is Momo Sayuki," Kakashi muttered. Momo smiled, and glanced at Sakura.  
"Never underestimate me again," Momo darkly stated, walking back to her group.

"Who's next," Kaii asked.

"Kakashi sensei, I wanna go next," Naruto begged. Kakashi sighed. "Who will be battling Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Shigure, hoping to be battling him. Instead, Nobuo Walked out nervously. Naruto smirked.  
"Ok, an easy battle for me," Naruto stated confidently. Nobuo looked down.

"Nobuo, don't listen to him," Shigure suddenly called out. "Yeah, we know your stronger than that. Now,  
beat him," Momo added. Nobuo looked back at his teammates. Then, suprisingly, he turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"Ready....Fight," Kaii called.

Naruto quickly ran for Nobuo. Nobuo watched him, thinking of what to do. Naruto punched Nobuo in the face.  
Nobuo slid. Naruto then used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. There were now six Naruto. THey all began attacking Nobuo.  
After about three kicks to the head, four punches to the stomache, and two kicks to the back, Nobuo fell. The other Narutos vanished. Naruto laughed. "See, that was easy." Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his foot.  
He looked down. Nobuo had rammed a kunai into his foot. Naruto yelled in pain. Nobuo got up as quickly as he could, then threw Naruto to the ground. Then, he began stomping on Naruto. After that, he made hand signs.  
"Earth Style: Headhuntur Jutsu," he muttered, suddenly vanishing. Naruto looked around. Suddenly, he felt a grip around his ankle, then some mysterious force pulling him down. Naruto was stuck in the ground. Nobuo reappeared, looking darkly at Naruto.

"Naruto loses," Kaii managed to say. He, like everybody else, didn't think Nobuo would do that.

Nobuo silently walked back th his group. "Great job Nobuo. That was super awesome," Momo cheered, smiling.  
"Yeah...that was really unexpected," Shigure mumbled. "T-thanks," Nobuo stuttered sheepishly.

"Ok, so now the only one who didn't fight yet are Sasuke and Shigure," Kakashi said. "Right. Sasuke,  
Shigure, get into position," Kaii instructed.

"Go Shigure," Momo cheered as Shigure walked into place. Sasuke did the same.

".....GO," Kaii yelled.

Sasuke and Shigure ran towards each other. Sasuke tried to kick him, but Shigure dodged. Shigure threw a punch, but Sasuke blocked. Shigure threw Sasuke next, but Sasuke landed. Sasuke threw five shuriken at Shigure,  
but he threw five as well to stop them. Sasuke did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out fire, which ingulfed Shigure. Shigure grit his teeth. When the fire vanished, Shigure looked somewhat hurt. That's when Shigure unleashed his Byakugan. He threw a few shuriken at Sasuke, then ran. Sasuke dodged the shuriken, but didn't expect Shigure to be following right after them. Shigure tried to use his Gentle Fist tecnique, but Sasuke stopped it with hand. Shigure hit his arm instead, stopping the flow of chakra in his arm. Shigure decided to confuse Sasuke. He ran around Sasuke. Sasuke tried to keep up, but couldn't. Seeing his chance, Shigure began hitting Sasuke with a flurry of hits, which stopped the flow of chakra. Then,  
he kicked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke fell hard. Sasuke tried to get up, but Shigure punched him. "Don't even try to get up. I stopped the flow of chakra in your body. You can't go on," Shigure warned. Sasuke glared at Shigure.

"Stop. The match is over. Shigure has won," Kakashi calmly stated. Shigure deactivated his Byakugan. He walked back to his team.

"Dang Shigure. That was really cool," Momo piped. Nobuo stared at him in shock. "Thanks..." Shigure muttered.

Kaii walked over to his group. "Nice work guys. You did great," Kaii complimented. Momo laughed. "Of course we won. We are too good." "Well, let's get going. It's about time to go home," Kakashi called.

Kaii nodded, waved good-bye to his squad, and vanished. Kakashi vanished next.

Both teams glared at the other team. It stayed like that for a minute. Momo snickered. "Well, this is gonna be a really intense rivalry." She began walking away, gesturing to her teammates to follow. They quickly left Squad 7 where they were. And Momo did know what she was saying. This was the beginnig of an extremely intense rivalry.

-------------------.....................----------------------

Well, that wraps things up here. Tell me what you all think. Oh, and the arguing with the squirrel thing.  
My friend argued with one once. It yelled back. So it is possible. Till next time. 


	3. I'm Out of Here

Here we are once more. Sorry, I've been really really busy. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Shigure and Naruto aren't mine. The other stuff is. D=

A week went by before the genin got a break. Momo, Shigure, and Nobuo decided to hang out and do something. They met up at the training field. They all spoke to each other about regular stuff, until family became a subject. "My f-family is really t-tough. I d-don't k-know how I f-fit in," Nobuo glumly said. Momo began kicking her legs. "My parents take all this ninja stuff super seriously. And my brother isn't a ninja, he runs a shop. My family expects me to be the best of the best, but I see this ninja stuff as a joke. I mean,  
we ARE only genin," she ranted. Shigure looked at them, finally adapting to their strange behaviors. "My father doesn't seem to have a problem with me. He does, however, seem to get frustrated with my sister. She isn't as confident as I am. My cousin also seems to have a problem with us, but that's just due to his hate of the main branch," he explained.

Momo looked at her, curiosity filling her eyes. "Isn't your sister that Hinata girl?" Shigure nodded. "God, she has no confidence at all. It's kinda sad," Momo sighed. Suddenly,  
she smiled. "Yo, who want's to go try to help out Hinata?" Nobuo and Shigure shook their heads. Momo pouted. "Fine, you two can stay here. I'll go find her and talk to her all by myself." And with that, Momo was gone. Shigure sighed. "One day, that girl is going to kill herself." Nobuo slightly laughed.

Momo ran and ran until she found Hinata walking from a shop. "HINATA," Momo yelled, running towards her. Hinata looked at her, that shy, confused look on her face. "Yes...?" "Just wanted to talk to you," Momo replied, smiling kindly. Hinata looked down. "T-that's nice, but-" "Why are you so nervous, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you," Momo asked,  
cocking her head. "W-well-" "Hinata, don't let people get to you," Momo suddenly stated in a serious voice. Hinata looked at her, confused. "You may be very quiet and shy, but if you try, you will become an awesome ninja," Momo explained, smiling. Hinata just stared at her for a while, thinking. Then, she smiled a little. "T-thank you." Momo smiled wider. "No problem. As far as I'm concerned, we are friends. If you have any problems, just see me." Hinata nodded. Momo said good-bye, and left.

On their next break, Shigure and Nobuo were going to the hot spring. They had trained the most, so they decided to go relax. Momo decided on something else. As she waved good-bye to her comrades, she began thinking of what she was going to do. And soon, she was off, a small smirk on her face.

Squad 7 was training in the training field. They wanted to get stronger than the other groups. They didn't notice Momo perched high in a tree, a bag of rocks ready. Momo held in a giggle, got out some rocks, and aimed. On Squad 7's side nothing was wrong. Then, suddenly, it was raining rocks. Sakura started screaming, Naruto ran in circles, and Sasuke tried to find the source. He looked up, and saw Momo, rocks in hand, smiling. "We have company," he muttered pointing at Momo, who jumped out of the tree.

Sakura was instantly angry. "RRRRGH, YOU AGAIN?!" "Yes, me again. And you better learn to control your big mouth, before you get beat again," Momo mocked. "And Naruto, what the hell was all that about? Running in circles won't help if it's, like, a major kunai attack. And Sasuke, you can't just look around like the idiot you are. You need to take some action. I could've killed ya if I took a more stealthy approach," Momo ranted. Squad 7 was now ready to kill Momo. Momo just stuck out her tongue, and ran into the woods, Squad 7 chasing her. Suddenly, they were snatched up into a net, their weapons falling out of their pockets. Momo turned and laughed. "See, this is why you don't try to get even with me." With that, Momo left, glares on her back.

LATER THAT DAY

"Man, the hot springs are awesome," Shigure mumbled, walking with Nobuo. Nobuo nodded, then stopped walking. Shigure stopped, and looked where Nobuo was looking. There, in the middle of the road, was Momo, book in hand, reading quietly. She looked up at them, and smiled. "Hey hey, how was the hot spring trip?" "It was good," Shigure responded. "H-how was t-training," Nobuo asked. Momo shrugged. "I learned I'm faster than Squad 7 is all." They boys gave her a questioning look. Momo bounced up. "I'll show ya."

They followed her to the woods, not really caring to see what she did. Then, they were there. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at her with death glares. Momo laughed. "THIS is what I did while you two were gone." Shigure shook his head. Nobuo laughed a little.

"JUST LET US DOWN," Sakura yelled. Momo turned to them, giving her an innocent face. "Aw, but if I do, you's is gonna kill me." "OF COURSE I AM," Sakura continued. Momo threw them up a kunai. "Get yourselves down, and let this be some sort of training to you." She turned to her comrades. "MOVE OUT TEAM," she commanded, walking away, her teammates following,  
laughing a tiny bit.

For a while, the group went on boring missions, to prepare for the Chunin exams. No one in the group saw how this was, due to the fact that they only did boring D ranked missions.  
However, they didn't complain. Every chance they saw, they would go and train together. They even started forming a few jutsu to do together. Anything to be ready...

.....A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE EXAM.....

"Why did Naruto's group get to go on a harder mission," Shigure asked in a grumpy tone. Naruto's squad did get to go on a harder mission. Everyone knew that because when they returned, Naruto boasted about it. They almost got into a fight, but they're senseis stopped them.

"I don't know why dude, but I'm really jealous, ya know," Momo began. "We are better fighters than them. And they get the better thing to do. It makes no sense at all." Momo sighed, and stood. "Let's all go on a walk." "We aren't going to go fight Squad 7 again," Shigure boldly stated. "I know, I just feel like walking around the village for a little.  
It's not like we're doing anything big just sitting here," Momo retorted. Nobuo got up quietly, then looked at Shigure. Shigure, not in the mood to fight with his comrade, got up.

The trio walked around the village for a while, not knowing really what they were looking for. They didn't pass any familiar faces. It was as if all the other squads were just trying to avoid them at all costs.

Then, they found themselves near the edge of town. It didn't seem so important at first, unitl...

"W-who is that," Nobuo asked, pointing over to a group of ninja that didn't seem to be from their village. Shigure shrugged. "I don't know. Momo, do you-" Shigure turned to speak to Momo, but she wasn't next to him anymore. He turned his head again, only to see Momo walking towards the ninja. They were looking at her.

Momo smiled. "Heya, you all don't look like you're from here. Who are ya?" The girl turned to fully face Momo. "To who's concern is that?" "To mine, duh. I'm just trying to be nice," Momo replied sharply. Shigure and Nobuo had reached her by now. "Momo, don't pick fights with random people," Shigure calmly whispered, looking at the group. "So, your name is Momo," the girl asked. "Nooo, he just decided to call me that," Momo sarcastically replied. The girl glared at her. "With an attitude like that, I'm surprised that you aren't dead yet." Momo was shaking from anger. Nobuo held her back. "Come on, they aren't worth getting mad about," Shigure muttered. Momo nodded, turning. "Let's move. NOW!"

They began walking away. Just as they were about to break into a sprint, they heard a voice. "They are Temari and Gaara. And I'm Kankuro." Momo turned her head to look. The boy that spoke, Kankuro, was dressed in a cat suit. Gaara looked as if he never slept. Momo nodded. "Whatever."

.......jjjjjj........

"Wait, you almost got into a fight with the Sand ninja," Kaii asked Momo. "Yes sensei. But I was just trying to be nice and talk to them. But the girl in their group is just a bitch," Momo replied. Kaii sighed. "Momo, grow up. If Nobuo and Shigure hadn't been there, you could've gotten serious injuries." Momo rolled her eyes.

"Now, onto bigger business," Kaii began again, turning to the group. "The Chunin exams will begin in two days. I want to know right now; Are you all confident enough to take it,  
or do you want to wait until the next exam?"

"I think we can do it," Shigure responded in a low voice. "I'm ready to take it. We've been training our butts of for a while now, so why wouldn't we be? I say, BRING IT ON OTHER GROUPS," Momo yelled. Everyone faced Nobuo, who was looking at the ground. He was really thinking this over. Though the group was having quite impressive improvement, there were still weak points. Like all the arguing...

"Nobuo, what is it going to be," Kaii asked. Nobuo looked at everyone. Kaii watched him patiently, Shigure just watched him, and Momo had a look of extreme curiousity on her face.

"I t-think we m-might hav a c-chance," Nobuo finally said. "WOOO!!! Here we go, Chunin exams," Momo cheered. Kaii sighed.

"Well, meet here tomorrow, and I'll see you all then," Kaii sighed. He waved, then left. Momo looked at her comrades. "Wells, this is it. I'll see you all tomorrow morning, k"  
Momo ran down the road, waving. Nobuo and Shigure said good-bye, and were both gone.

......jjjjjj......

The next day, Shigure was the first to arrive. Not wasting time, he began training with his custom bo staff. Momo arrived a half hour later. "Morning Shigure." Shigure nodded, then continued training. Momo strolled over to him. "Say Shigure, I was wondering...why do ya hate the dark. And don't say that I don't know what the hell I'm talking about, cuz when we all split up to go home and its getting dark out, you always look all nervous," Momo slyly said. Shigure stopped practicing. 'How the hell does she know?' "I think I have the right not to tell you," he responded. Momo sighed, then pouted. "Aw, but we ARE teammates. I thought you'd trust me by now. But, I guess not." Nobuo showed up at this point.

"HEEY Nobuo. Finally arriving, huh," Momo asked, acting like nothing ever happened. Nobuo smiled. "Hey," Shigure said. Nobuo nodded. "Well, let's get practicing before sensei gets here," Shigure demanded. So, the others began their training, working harder than ever...

When Kaii finally showed up, Momo was swinging on a tree branch, Nobuo was lying on the ground, and Shigure was still training. Kaii sighed. "Why is Shigure the only one training?"

"Cuz I got bored of training, annd cuz I convinced Nobuo to act dead," Momo answered back. Nobuo looked at Kaii. Kaii shook his head. "Whatever, everyone gather round." All three of the genin gathered around their sensei. "Now, the beginning of the exam is tomorrow. You will all meet new groups of ninja. I'm advising you right now; Don't tell them your family name. It will be better, easier to hide your jutsu. This will also help you with sneak attacks. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Kaii smiled. "Good, now, have you all prepared?" They all looked at each other, then nodded again. Kaii smiled more. "Good...so...what do you all want to do now?"

"Anything, as long as it isn't boring," Momo groaned. Kaii looked at them all. "Wanna go see what Kakashi is doing? I need to talk ot him anyway." "Fine," Shigure muttered. Nobuo and Momo nodded. "Good, let's go then."

So the group once again journeyed to the training field. There, they found Kakashi's group, all together. "Hey, Kakashi," Kaii called. Everyone looked over. "You wanted to see me today?" "Oh yeah," Kakashi replied, before turning to his team again. "I need to talk to Kaii for a little. Squad 22 will be here with you while I'm gone." Kakashi turned to Kaii,  
nodded, and both left without a word.

Momo plopped down on the ground, and began reading. Shigure trained near a tree. And Nobuo practiced his chakra control. "Why aren't thet doing anything," Naruto asked his friends.  
"Don't ask me, I don't know," Sakura replied, watching the trio. Sasuke just observed them.

Momo looked up from her book, and she saw them looking at her squad. "Do ya need something," she irritatedly asked. "Why aren't you guys doing something stupid," Naruto asked.

Momo shrugged. "I dunno. Not in the mood, I guess. Why, wanna talk or something?" "Not to you, loser," Sasuke bluntly replied. Momo rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you no life wannabe.  
It's not my fault I could beat you in a match, but don't feel like being violent right now." Sasuke smirked. "What, you think someone like you could beat someone like me?" By this point, Nobuo and Shigure stopped what they were doing, just to watch. "Dude, I know I could beat you. Only reason I didn't choose to fight you in that contest was cuz I wanted an Uchiha to go against a Hyuga. And I personally think it'd be unfair if that freak Naruto or that crazy bitch Sakura was to fight Shigure." Now Naruto and Sakura were mad, but they didn't intervene. "That doesn't prove that you're stronger," Sasuke replied. "I have enough proof, seeing how I tied with you for highest grade AND I'm a girl," Momo retorted.

"Do you want to see who the stronger one is then," Sasuke asked. Momo smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She turned to Shigure and then to Naruto. "Both Shigure and Naruto will be judge. Sound fair?" Sasuke nodded, then walked to one side of the field. Momo walked to the other side, her comrades following her. "Momo, are you seriously going to fight this guy," Shigure asked. Momo only nodded. She turned, and faced where Sasuke was. Shigure and Naruto stood on the side.

"READY," Naruto called, looking at both fighters.

"DEFEAT HER SASUKE," Sakura cheered.

'This should be good,' thought Shigure.

"FIGHT," Naruto yelled.

At once, both flew from where they were. Momo tried for a roundhouse kick, but missed, giving Sasuke the chance to punch her right in the face. Momo was stunned, so Sasuke grabbed her arm and flipped her. Instead of bashing into the ground, however, she landed on her feet, and leg sweeped Sasuke. She got up, jumped, did a front flip, and stomped on Sasuke.  
Momo let herself smile. Sasuke got up and threw a few shuriken at her. Two hit her, in the arm. Momo ran to him, jumped swiftly, grabbed his shoulders, and threw him far. Sasuke got up, did a few hand signs, and did the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Momo got caught in it, and screamed at the pain. When the fire was gone, she felt herself almost fall.  
She shook her head. Quickly, she vanished. Sasuke looked around, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, he felt a fist hit his chin. He flew up. Momo followed him, hitting him higher with another punch. Then, she appeared over him, and elbowed him to the side. Again, she appeared in his flight path. She grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground. He crashed hard into the ground. He was about to get up, but she landed firmly on him. She pulled out a kunai, holding it to his throat. "Move, and I'll kill you," was all she mumbled.  
Sasuke growled at her.

"Stop, stop, that's enough. Momo, off of him now," Shigure commanded. Momo glared at him. "But, that isn't fair."

"I don't care, off now."

Momo slowly got up, still glaring at Shigure. "Momo wins," Naruto grumbled, walking towards a now horrified Sakura. Momo walked back to her group, completely ignoring Squad 7.

"What the hell man, I wasn't really going to kill him," Momo stated darkly. "Sensei told us not to get carried away. That's what you did," Shigure replied angrily.

"It was just a simple fight. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You never know when you'll twitch and really kill him."

"I know what I'm doing. You don't have to butt in."

"That's the problem. YOU never know what you're doing. You can't stand still for a second. You act upon impulse. You will never make as a ninja like that."

Momo and Shigure stared off. Both were really angry at each other. Nobuo saw that. "G-guys, please c-calm d-down. We are all i-in this t-together." Momo turned to Nobuo. "Stay out of this," she managed to state clamly. She then turned to Shigure. "Ya know what. Fine. If I'm not like a real ninja, then I don't need this." With that, Momo reached around her neck, pulled off her headband, and threw it at Shigure. "If I decide to even show up tomorrow, return it. Otherwise, I hope you just die." And with that being said, Momo was off, heading home. She never looked back.

Squad 7 gawked at this. "Hey, you guys lost a team member," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke didn't look at them. "She is such a mopey little bitch. I'm actually happy that she decided to leave," Sakura loudly exclaimed. Of course, she was only happy because one of her threats was gone (even though Momo always said how much she hated Sasuke).

Squad 22, however, worried a little. If Momo didn't show up, would they be able to compete. The boys just stood there in shock.

......jjjjjjj.......

"Hey everyone, we're back," Kakashi called to the five genin. Kaii looked around. "Hey, where's Momo? Wasn't she here when I left?" "M-momo's g-gone," Nobuo whispered. Kaii was still confused. So, they told the story of the fight between Momo and Sasuke.

"...then she said she didn't need this, threw me her headband, and said she hoped I died and that she might show up tomorrow," Shigure concluded. Kaii sighed. "Well, you both should hope she returns. You can still participate with just the both of you, but it will be harder with just two of you. Otherwise, I'll try talking to her. Now, it's time to go." Kaii gestured to them to follow. They waved good-bye to Squad 7, and left.

They walked to a pretty nice looking house near a forest. "This is Momo's house. If either of you decide to apologize, you know where she'll be. Now, you are dismissed." Kaii walked up to the door, and knocked as the boys left.

"Nobuo, it might be just us now," Shigure muttered. Nobuo nodded. "It will be harder than usual, but we will make it, even if it means Momo won't be with us." Nobuo only nodded again. They were now at the fork in the road, where they would split. "Well, see you tomorrow then," Shigure concluded, leaving Nobuo. Nobuo looked to the sky. 'Let's just hope we survive this,' he thought. He sighed, and walked home, as the next day would be a hard one to get through...

......jjjjjj......

Ok, so once more, sorry that I was gone for so long. I'll try to update more. Teehee! Well, see ya next time. 


	4. Chunin Exam Wonders

Well, here's chapter four, ok? OK, LET'S ROLL!!!!

Shigure and Naruto aren't mine. Everything else is...GRR!!!

......jjjjjj......

Shigure was up with the sun. He went straight to the clearing in the forest, to wait for Nobuo. He also wanted to think...

'Why the hell did she flip out yesterday? She could've killed him...' He remembered her words. 'If I'm not a real ninja, then I don't need this...If I decide to even show up tomorrow, return it. Otherwise, I hope you just die...She said it with no remorse...Did she really mean it, or was it just the anger...' Shigure shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Today was the beginning of the Chunin exams. He needed to be focused.

Nobuo walked over finally. "Morning Nobuo," Shigure called. Nobuo looked at him, and only waved. Shigure noticed the lack-of-sleep bags under his eyes. "Nobuo, did you sleep at all last night?" Nobuo shook his head. Shigure sighed. "Don't worry about it Nobuo. We'll be fine. Now, let's get a little practice in."

So, the boys had a practice fight, which ended when Nobuo went to do a hook punch and tripped. Then, they decided to train by themselves. It felt...different without the little distraction that used to be around. No other person to laugh at when she messed up on a move and complained to herself about redoing it.

Kaii appeared soon. Nobuo and Shigure were just sitting on the ground, thinking to themselves. "H-hello sensei," Nobuo whispered. Kaii nodded. "Well, I tried talking to her. But,  
I still don't know. She didn't seem listen to me, but I know the words sunk in." Kaii shook his head once more. "Well, shall we get going then?"

The others nodded, and then they were off, a two person squad off to take on the world...

......jjjjjj......

Soon, they were outside the exam building, where Nobuo and Shigure would be taking the first part of the exam. Kaii explained it for about ten minutes. He also expained that they had to sign in BY three, or else they wouldn't be able to compete. Then, he wished them luck, and was gone in a puff of smoke. Nobuo and Shigure looked at each other, and nodded.  
They walked toward the building, and entered...

What they saw shocked them out of their minds. There, leaning against the wall a little bit away from the door, was Momo. She was watching the floor. The boys walked over to her.  
"What are you doing here," Shigure asked. "I don't know," Momo muttered quietly. Shigure looked at her for a while, then remembered something. He pulled out her headband. "uh.  
here." Momo took her headband and tied it around her neck. "Whatever," she mumbled. "Let's go sign in."

The trio signed in, then went to their designated class. Upon entering, they saw the other genin fighting. "Heey, Hinata," Momo called. Hinata turned and waved to her. Shigure grimaced at the sight of Shikamaru.

Momo watched Sakura and Ino fight over Sasuke for a moment before stepping in. "Wow, Sasuke, I actually feel bad for you. You have an ugly Playboy Bunny and Sonic the pink hedgehog fighting over you." Sakura and Ino turned to Momo, death glares in their eyes. "Shut your trap, Firecracker," Ino growled. Momo shook her head. ".Weak. Try a little harder on your insults."

For a few moments, the genin just stared at each other. Then, out of nowhere, a man appeared.

"SIT DOWN NOW," he roared to the students. Everyone ran to a seat. Nobuo sat behind Choji. Shigure quietly sat next to Sakura, pulling his long, brown hair into a ponytail. Momo looked around for a moment, then decided on the seat accross from Gaara.

"Now," the man started, looking around the room. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I will be your instructor for this part of the exam. This is the written part. I will now go over a few rules."

Shigure looked to see what his comrades were doing. Nobuo was listening closely to Ibiki, fidgeting every now and them. He turned to Momo next, suprised to see her actually listening to the instructor. 'Maybe she's......matured a little,' he thought to himself as a paper landed in front of him. He quickly studied it. 'So...this is the test huh?'

"Now, is everyone ready," Ibiki asked, looking at the students. "BEGIN!!!!"

Everyone began writing down answers. Nobuo looked at his test blankly, unable to think of the right responses. Suddenly, he felt like he heard a voice in his ear, telling him the answers. He smiled weakly, and began his test.

Shigure had activated his Byakugan moments ago. He could now see how a student near him was writing. 'This is just a test within a test...he wants us to cheat...' Shigure looked at Momo, who was writing quickly. He turned his head a little. '.....Why does Momo look like she's speaking to herself?'

"NUMBER 17, ELIMINATED!!! GET YOUR COMRADES AND LEAVE," Ibiki suddenly yelled. A student got up, apologized to his team, and left with them. Shigure looked at Momo again. She looked frightened....and yet, she also looked...calm.

As time passed, more and more students were eliminated. 'Soon, we'll hear the tenth question,' Momo thought to herself, stretching. She had finished her other questions already.

"PUT DOWN YOUR PENCILS AND LISTEN UP," Ibiki yelled again. Everyone looked at him. "It is now time for the tenth and final question. There are rules for this question as well. If you get this wrong, you can never try out for the Chunin Exams again. Not only you, but your whole squad. Now....if you want to quit now, you may try again next year. But, in quitting,  
your whole squad will quit with you....So, who wants to call it quits?"

Tension filled the air around the class. No one wanted to quit....but to get the question wrong and never become a Chunin?

More teams began to quit. It was a hard thing to see. Momo shook her head. 'We aren't quitting....Nobuo and Shigure are too proud to quit now...'

"I WON'T QUIT ON THIS TEST!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THIS FAR JUST TO LET MY TEAM DOWN!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP US," Naruto suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him, shocked. No one had ever seen this side of him. But, what he said worked. Everyone felt more confident and ready.

Ibiki smirked. "Well then........you all pass."

A new wave filled the room. "W-we.....passed," Nobuo asked quietly. "Yes. You answered my question right, and you passed."

"WOOHOO! WE DID IT, BELIEVE IT," Naruto yelled in a victory cheer. "YEAH! WE ARE GOING TO THE NEXT PART," Momo cheered, throwing her arms up. Shigure shook his head. 'I was wrong.  
she's still immature.'

Suddenly, a kunai flew into the room, with a banner on a string attached to it. Then, a person flew in after it. "Yes...you have all passed. Tomorrow, the next part will begin. I am your instructor, Anko Mitarashi."

Anko explained to the students where they'd all meet up. "I will see all of you here tomorrow." Anko then disappeared. Everyone got up to leave.

.....jjjjj.....

So, how'd you guys think you did," Momo asked her team as the were walking home. "I think I do fine," Shigure answered boredly, leaving out the part of him using his Byakugan. Momo turned to Nobuo, waiting for an answer. "Uh...w-well...I h-heard a voice...a-and it told me the a-answers." Momo, to his surprise, smiled. "It really worked? I thought my plan would fail. This is awesome!"

"Wait, you gave Nobuo the answers," Shigure asked, annoyed. "Well, duh. The test was about how sneaky we were with getting the answers. I used my headband's reflection, and used a bit of what I know to send Nobuo the answers," Momo explained. "That's cheating," Shigure retorted. "Like YOU didn't? I saw you use your Byakugan to get the answers. So don't yell at me when you also cheated," Momo said, rolling her eyes. Shigure shook his head. He didn't want her to run off again.

"Well, this is where I make my leave. Get plenty of rest guys, we are gonna be busy," Momo said once they got to the fork in the road. She flashed a peace sign, and was running to her home. Nobuo and Shigure nodded to each other, and left. They all needed to be ready for what was ahead...

......jjjjjj......

The next day, they decided to meet at the exam. Shigure arrived first, followed by Nobuo and Momo. Anko handed papers to all the students for them to sign...just in case...

Nobuo, Momo, and Shigure read the papers with each other, and signed quickly. They walked over to the tent where they'd get a scroll. As soon as their papers were in, they got a Heaven Scroll, hid it, and left, waiting by their gate. Momo watched the others quietly, waiting until it was time.

A while later, it was time. As soon as their gate was unlocked, Squad 22 went running into the forest. "Yo, how about we head to see Naruto's group, and get their scroll," Shigure asked his team. The others nodded, and they turned in the direction they needed to go. Halfway there, they ran into another squad, and defeated them easily. And lucky them, that squad had an Earth Scroll.

"Let's head for the tower now," Shigure said, about to leave. Momo, however, stopped him. "Aw, leave now? We just got started a little while ago. Can't we still go to Naruto's squad and beat them up. PLEASE!!!" Shigure stared at her for a moment, then, not wanting to argue, agreed. They were once again flying through the trees, until they came upon Naruto's squad. However, they were already in a fight...with one other person.

"Wow, we should w-wait until t-they're done," Nobuo quietly stutted. The others nodded watching the scene. "Wait, what's that freaky person doing," Momo asked, pointing to the lone fighter, whose head had stretched out. No one knew, until he bit Sasuke. Momo's eyes went wide, as did Shigure's and Nobuo's. Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Sasuke you ok," Momo yelled, jumping from her hiding spot. Nobuo and Shigure shook their heads, and followed her. Sakura was already by Sasuke's side.

"What are you doing here," Sakura asked angrily. Momo focused on her. "We originally came to get your scroll. But, after seeing that, I think we're gonna go after that freak...who was that anyway?"

"He said his name was...Orochimaru...I think. And he went that way," Sakura finished, pointing in the direction he fled. Momo nodded. "Thank you Sakura. As much as I hate Sasuke, I do have respect for him to fight for something. That creep gets NONE of my respect. Nobuo, Shigure, LET'S GO!!"

Momo took off at full speed after Orochimaru. Shigure sighed, and went after her. Nobuo looked around nervously, and chased after them, afraid to be left behind.

The only problem is, they don't know what they'll be up against....or if they'll survive.....

......jjjjjj......

THAT's IT!! I need to really apologize. I keep saying I'm back, but I keep getting busy. So, I'll try to update more. LATER FOR NOW!!! 


End file.
